User blog:MystoganUSM/The Paths of Creation Arts
Creation Creation Arts is the practice of using words, symbols or pure thoughts to create or improve upon a pre-existing target of effect. Rune Maker A rune maker create new runes of power or built upon existing runic systems adding more arrays to what is capable. They create runes use for Divination, spell casting, seals of various types, warding, trigger spells or alarm systems. The Mindset It is all about the runes, pictures and symbolism. To be a rune maker one must have the ability to understand and decipher the meaning of shapes and symbols, whether it comes in the form of a picture or strangely written alphabets. Look and understand the intricacies of each shapes and the way they are placed within the space, and then come to an understanding of what each lines, shapes and the wholeness of it means. The Journey This is a guided journey use by practitioner of this path to come to a greater understanding of the runes they encounter and used. World of Runes Still you mind, and clear your thoughts, breathe in and out at a slow pace, close your eyes for one moment and concentrate only on a symbol within your mind’s eye. Look at it for a time and allow the rune or symbol to grow. Once all that is, are just runes, even you, yourself. Open your eyes and see the world around you. You will start to see the world as if it is made of symbols and runes. These are the runes of creation. Use them well. The Tools · A book or more · Lots of pens and pencils, you will be doing a lot of writing and scribbling about the meaning of each runes and what they do. · Eraser or white out, you may need a lot depending how much you write. Start-off Technique/s These are the start-off techniques to the initiate of this path. Decipher After doing the World of Runes journey, which is repeatable. Reach out and sense with your intuition on an object, entity, or energy signature, and gather the associated runes and with your intuition decipher it for its meaning. Chaining the Runes Various runes when placed in a chain can create different effects, example being light and protection, depending on the intent could be used to create a light shield or a shield from light. Coming Changes After the World of Runes journey, search around you with your senses, a changes in the placement of the runes within the natural world, could harbor a change in the environment, big changes or missing runes could means troubled times or something important. The Training Do the World of Runes journey at least once a day to get used to seeing the appearance of runes and symbols in every day environment. Write down the various runes and symbols, explaining it in great detail and your understanding of what it means and what use they have. Try different combination when linking the runes, to see the different effect it has. Journal any changes in your environment to keep up with what is happening. Spell maker A spell maker do just that, they create spells that range from slow working healing spell to fast casting summoning spells. Their power depending on the intent and will of the spell maker, and what words are used and how they were incanted. The Mindset Everything about the spell maker is sound, resonance and vibrations. The spells they use is based upon the vibrations they felt, what they say can either raise or lower vibrations, so it matters to them the sound of each thing they are trying to do. For me a spell of protection is Op-Pa-ta. It doesn’t have to make sense but each utterance has a meaning and each combination of those utterance a different ones. This path is about the listening, and hearing of sounds, whether it be a rustle of leafs or the mowing of grasses. Each and everything has a meaning they are trying to convey by making sound. Listen to them, and you will be well on your way. The Journey This is a guided journey for practitioner of this path to come to a better understanding of what they are or choosing to practice. World of Sounds Still your mind, clear your thoughts and set yourself at ease in to total relaxation. Enter a state where you exist, but there are no senses, feel nothing, see nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing, leaving only your sixth sense and your sense of hearing. In this state you become aware of only the sounds and vibrations of everything and what they mean. Open your eyes and walk around paying attention to everything you hear and figure out what they are trying to say. The Tools · Voice or sound recorder · A book or more to keep record · Pens and pencils to jot things down · Eraser or white out to correct notes Start-off Technique/s These are the start-off techniques to the initiate of this path. Intuitive Listening After doing the World of Sounds journey, walk around and listen intuitively with your soul sensing the vibration and what each means Linking Syllables A syllable or utterance will have a meaning, usually a large one, so by combining and linking them do they make words and even longer, spells. These spells can be used for specific things or actions. Changing Vibrations Everything has a vibration or sound, no matter how small, it is still an utterance. Total silence usually mean something of importance has happen, total silence is a lack of life force. Learn to notice changes in vibrations and sounds, and know the hidden meaning of each sound. The Training Sit in total silence, silencing yourself and listen to the sounds that others make. It is harder than you think, listen intently in a conversation and notice what sounds they make and how others take their meaning. Listen to music and note how they change a person’s mood or wellbeing. Sorcerer Sorcerer works with their mind power, pure thoughts or force of will. They command and make things happen by sheer mind power. To be a sorcerer is to be the first thought, the first action that pushes the energy form into a solidified mass. At first they may be able to only create pain or soothing feeling with their intents but later on when they become adept would they be able to do so much more. The Mindset Thoughts, willpower and intent is everything to a sorcerer. Much of their actions and abilities comes from the act of thinking and projecting those very thoughts. A sorcerer delve deep into how things are, how they are made up, and created. The Journey This a guided journey for the practitioner of this path to gain more understanding of their chosen practice. Beginning of Things Still your mind, clear your thoughts, close your eyes and relax while lying down. Think of an object, it doesn’t matter what it is. The less complex an object the better, e.g. a rock. Now break it down into small parts, what makes a rock, a rock is it the hard surfaces? The compressed tightly knit atoms and particles, the colour it has? Look for all the possibilities. Now that you have that in mind. Create a rock with your mind, using the exact same ingredients, only with your thoughts. Once mastered this exercise go on to harder objects or things. The Tools · A book or more to keep records of your findings · Pens or pencils to jot down notes. · Eraser or white out to correct notes. Start-off Technique/s These are the start-off techniques for the practitioner of this path. Break it down Consider within your mind an object and break it down to all its ingredients. Build it up After breaking down an object, mimic the findings by rebuilding the object with your thoughts creating a solid construct. The Training Do the break it down and build it up techniques as much as possible until you feel that you mastered it to a great degree then try to move on to creating your own object with its own elements. Equipment Maker These practitioner works in creating or upgrading the tools of this and other Arts Practitioner either by creating from thought forms or other materials while infusing inside them their intent and power. As energy resides in these tools the Arts Practitioner will be able to rely less on their own power and more on the tools thus allowing them to rest. The Mindset The mindset of the equipment maker is about building things, testing it out and then improving on its quality. No matter the many setbacks they come back and do it again and again and again so they end up with the best quality product at hand. The Journey This is a guided journey for the practitioner of this path to come to a better understanding of this chosen practice. Beginning of Things Still your mind, clear your thoughts, close your eyes and relax while lying down. Think of an object, it doesn’t matter what it is. The less complex an object the better, e.g. a rock. Now break it down into small parts, what makes a rock, a rock is it the hard surfaces? The compressed tightly knit atoms and particles, the colour it has? Look for all the possibilities. Now that you have that in mind. Create a rock with your mind, using the exact same ingredients, only with your thoughts. Once mastered this exercise go on to harder objects or things. Try to emulate the creation of the object in the physical world using actual items and appropriate tools The Tools · Workshop tools · Books or papers to jot down design plans and what needs to go in an object · Pens or pencil to write things down with · Eraser or white out to correct designs. Start-off Technique/s These are the start-off techniques for the initiate of this path. Take it apart Picture an object in your mind, take it apart to its separate ingredient and note it down. Do the same with an object but physically, and note down the ingredients. Cross reference your findings and jot down what is different and what is the same. Write a conclusion based on findings. Infusing energy into object Direct energy to gather into an object with your mind telling it to gather there, depending on the type of energy, the object will have different usage. Combining Ingredients By identifying the different ingredients, and or parts, they themselves become a bigger ingredient. Combining two or more parts can result in a different object or equipment for example, combining fire element and wand will create a fire wand. The Training Take things apart, put them together with your mind, and jot down notes. Take things apart and put them together physically jot down notes. Compare differences and similarity, write total findings in conclusion. Do this as much as you can until you become good at it. Knowledge Keeper These practitioners jot down and keep information to be of use for later generations or those who needs them to find their paths. The Mindset The knowledge keeper is the forever scholar, always jotting down notes, of information gathered, whether it be experiences felt physically, mentally, emotionally or at a soul level. They then with their intuition disseminate it to the right person for either a price or services rendered. Despite information being free, it takes time and commitment to gather information. The Journey This is the guided journey for the practitioner of this path to understand better their chosen practice. The First Knowledge Go back to the Test of Worth, journey to the place where it all begins. See all the information flowing and floating there. Reach out with your mind and touch them and absorb all the knowledge that you can, remembering to put back what information you take, so others can do the same. Once out of that meditation jot down your notes of your findings. The Tools · Books, lots of them to keep records of what you found · Pens or pencils to write things down with. · Eraser or white out to correct notes. · Any other recording tools. Start-off Technique/s These are the start-off techniques for the initiate of this path. Zero to Infinity The Initiate of this path, do nothing and everything to gain information, and under their uses. The Training Jot down everything, whether it be a physical, emotional, mental or soul experience. You will get use to it. Category:Blog posts